Beyond the Horizon, Beyond Help
by XxVoriinaxX
Summary: Annie never thought she'd get off the island until she heard the sound of a plane's engine. Hope is reignited and then crushed when the plane also crashes. She assumes there are no survivors until she hears the call. RalphOC JackOC RogerSimon more [M]


**Hello-  
Yet another new fic from me.  
I will keep up with this one,  
BUT  
be patient because I have finals all this week.  
Hope you like it. **

_Voriina_**

* * *

**

**Beyond the Horizon, Beyond Help**

**Summary:** Annie never thought she'd get off the island her father had crashed their tourist plane on until the sound of plane engines re-ignited her faith in humanity. It breaks her heart to see the plane be swallowed by the clouds and then crash into the island. She assumes there are no survivors until she hears the call. RalphOC JackOC RogerSimon + more

_**(A/N: **This story is based on the original book, Lord of the Flies by William Golding, with a few changes. For one, the boys are slightly older yet it still takes place during a war (perhaps futuristic). The addition of a girl and her father are also changes. This is my first fanfic of this truly wonderful novel._

**

* * *

**

**1**

**Before the Disaster **

Anneliese couldn't wait to finally see her father. Her mother hadn't allowed him to visit since she was eleven years old. Now at the ripe age of fourteen, and only months away from the big one-five, he was coming to take her away from the strict rules of her mother for a measly two weeks. They were going to take his small plane that he usually flew tourists in and go sight seeing for the first few days. After that they would spend their time at his ranch in the countryside. Although she was just happy to see him, she was more anxious about the plane than the ranch.

There came a knocking at her bedroom door. Anneliese fumbled with her bed sheets before stumbling toward the door. She opened it, eyes hardly open and hair a mess. Her mother, neat and tidy as usual stared down at her. Actually, her mother wasn't much taller than she was, but the look in her eyes made her seem much taller. Anneliese and her mother looked somewhat alike; both had green eyes, full lips and average figure. However, her mother had a light natural blonde hair where Anneliese had the rich red that her father had in his early years. She didn't like her legs or her torso. She was happy with herself but knew she could have been better looking. Her tummy wasn't as flat as her classmates' and her legs weren't the perfect, tanned sex symbols like in all the magazines but she knew she was fine the way she was. Her mother, however, didn't seem to realize that.

"Why aren't you up yet? You still have to go to school young lady. Just because your father is taking you off to be a savage for two weeks doesn't mean you can start now." Her mother scolded. Annie looked up at her, still trying to wake up. "Get dressed and be downstairs in fifteen." Annie grunted sleepily in reply before shutting the door and retreating back into the warm folds of her bed. She snuggled in to the blankets before talking herself into getting up. It was the last school day that she would be in town until after her vacation at her father's. It was like a dream come true to her. Now, it was only two weeks, but maybe her mother would cave in and even let Annie live with her father for the whole of summer holidays! It was a long shot, but a girl's got to dream, she told herself.

Fifteen minutes later, Anneliese was downstairs slurping down her orange juice. Her little sister sat across the table from her, munching on burnt toast. It was Lily's favorite breakfast; but it disgusted Annie. Lily only shared the same mother as Annie and looked like their mother. She had blonde hair to her waist and bright green eyes. She was only seven years old; born two years after Annie's parents had split up.

Annie's dad had been miserable after the divorce. They had been young going into the marriage at twenty-two but Rick had been hopelessly in love. Anneliese was born the same year they were married. She was five when her mother packed up their things, took her, and left. She didn't see her father until she was seven. After that, he hadn't been able to see her again. Until now. Excitement rose in Annie until she was grinning like an idiot.

"Hurry up or you'll be late. Rob can't wait forever for you. You're lucky he's even taking you to school. Look! Lily's already ready!" Annie's mother's remarks stung somewhere deep inside but she did her best to ignore them. Rob was her mother's husband and Lily's father. He wasn't a bad guy but Annie couldn't help but finding herself jealous of him and Lily.

"I'm ready, I'm ready." Annie placed her dishes in the sink and grabbed her bag from the floor before making her way to the car port. Rob had his hand hanging out the window with a cigarette held between two fingers. Annie's nose wrinkled at the sight. She hated smoking with a passion; it was a nasty habit.

"Ready ladies?" He said cheerfully, putting the cigarette in his mouth. Lily bounded to the front seat of the car but Anneliese booted her out of the way. Lily began to pout but Annie ignored her and climbed into the car. "That wasn't very nice Annie." Rob's voice was low in disappointment.

"She'll get over it." Annie smirked.

"I think all this excitement about your dad is influencing you in the wrong ways. I really don't think this visitation is the best idea." Rob advised as they pulled out of the port.

"Well, I really don't care what you think." Annie smiled. She was genuinely tired of everyone blaming her dad for everything. He wasn't the bad guy. In her eyes, he was the one who was hurt the worse in his relationship with her mother.


End file.
